Helgen
by Kebeii
Summary: The Adventure begins; wrote this when I played SKyrim with my boyfriend for the first time in ages, it got my grey cells working and this is what fell onto the page. Enjoy x


**Helgen**

The girl was curled up next to him, unconscious; her voluptuous body was covered in cuts and bruises, but these had no effect on her beauty. She had an abundance of long blond hair that was tied back; some strands had fallen free, hiding some of her face from view, but the Jarl could see her full lips and rosy cheeks. Ulfric found himself staring at the woman beside him, there was something…different about her, he even noticed Ralof staring, the soldier had a better view of the woman than he, which made Ulfric slightly jealous.

Ralof called to the woman, poking her with his bound hands and she slowly began to come round. The girl looked around before her eyes fell upon the men who were in the carriage with her; Ralof spoke to her, although she didn't say much back, apart from the odd comment and nod; Ulfric just listened to their discussion, he was gagged after all, unable to communicate, a precaution the Imperials had take to stop the man from using his Thu'um.

Ralof now spoke of the Stormcloaks and how Ulfric was the true High King of Skyrim, the girl turned to the Jarl of Windhelm, her eyes darted over him and when their eyes met she offered him a small smile; her large icy blue eyes sparkling beneath her long lashes; she was stunning. The girl only tearing her gaze away from his when Ralof spoke again, at which point the horse thief began to panic, praying to the divines.

The three of them spoke amongst themselves, Ulfric just listened, occasionally peeking at the woman beside him, Ulfric was sure, although his lip reading skills weren't the best, he thought he could see her praying to Talos to save her, looking to the heavens as she did; a true Nord.

Helgen was in view now and as they passed through the gates General Tullius was stood talking to Elenwen, the Thalmor who had tortured Ulfric all those years ago. Damn the elven supremacists, of course the Thalmor were involved; Ulfric mumbled a curse. The Nordic girl next to him seemed to quiver, her fists clenching and her blue eyes were filled with pain, Elenwen continued to talk to General Tullius who nodded, following the cart, Elenwen turned on her horse, leaving, the Altmer obviously wasn't sticking around, Ulfric wondered whether the Nordic girl and Elenwen had crossed paths before.

The carriage came to a halt and they began to unload, slowly, the horse thief still terrified as their names were called and in a last attempt for freedom he ran, only to be shot down by the Imperial archers, his body twitched slightly, surely having your head cut off would have been far less painful, the arrow hadn't pierced his heart or any other vital organs and he groaned on the ground, he would die a slow and painful death. Ulfric stood with his comrades; as the Nordic woman was called forward Ulfric stopped, turning to look at her, watching Hadvar as he stared a little too long at the woman, checking the list twice, but of course she wasn't on the Imperial list, asking for her name; Ulfric listened eagerly.

"Alya." Was her response, she didn't elaborate, and like the rest of them she was sent to the block, although this didn't seem to worry her and she stood next to Ralof. General Tullius stood in front of the Jarl of Windhelm, going on about how Ulfric was a murderer and how the Empire were ridding the word on the chaos he had created; a roar rang out, echoing through Helgen, everyone looked to the skies, it was an unfamiliar sound, but the Imperials ignore it, continued their execution. Ayla looked up to the sky as the Priestess of Arkay began her blessing, General Tullius had finished insulting Ulfric and his attention was now turned to the headsman. The Priestess was interrupted by one of the Stormcloak soldiers who proceeded to volunteer to be first to follow his fellow warriors of old in Sovngarde, Ulfric couldn't bare to watch as the soldier's head was placed over the wooden block, turning away as the axe swung down, but he wouldn't be able to get the sound of the axe slicing through the neck of the soldier anytime soon.

The Imperial Captain turned to the girl, she would be next to die, the roaring sound echoed again, distracting everyone, the Captain becoming impatient. Ayla walked slowly, kneeling down in front of the wooden block that was covered in the Stormcloaks blood, as she lay her neck across the wood she turned at looked up at the man who was about to end her mortal life; but as he raised his axe something extraordinary happened, a large dark grey, almost black dragon landed on the tall tower before them, shouting, knocking many of the Imperials and Stormcloaks off their feet before flaming rocks began to fall from the sky, the girl been knocked to the floor.

Ulfric was quick to react, pushing his soldiers towards the far tower, running over to the girl, helping her to her feet, Ralof also beckoning her to follow them, she shook herself, dazed, and stumbling towards Ralof as the three of them ran into the tower, quickly shutting the door. Ralof untied the Jarls gag, and they began to discuss what was happening.

"We need to move, now!" Ulfric shouted, Ralof grabbed the girl, pushing her towards the stairs, the Jarl following.

"Up through the tower!" they ran up the stairs, only to be knocked back as the dragon broke through the wall, burning the Stormcloak who was in front of them, Ralof quickly pulling the girl against the wall, the dragons fiery breath only just missing them, but the intense heat was scolding. The dragon left and they stared down at the burning inn below them. "You see that inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going," Ralof puffed, only now did the girl look terrified as she looked out at the destruction the dragon had created, hesitating. "Go! We will follow when we can." Ayla nodded, taking a deep breath before launching herself through the roof of the inn. Ralof and Ulfric stared after her, watching as she made her way to the Keep.

"Talos guide you sister." Ralof muttered, turning back to the Jarl.


End file.
